As a new type of communication tool, video conference has broken through geographical restrictions, and thereby can provide more convenient, flexible, and comprehensive audio and video signal transmission and service, so it has been widely used.
However, in the existing video conference application, the image and voice acquisition terminal of the video conference is very simple, only a single camera is used to acquire images, it is impossible to acquire the images of all the participants of the conference, which manner may cause incomplete acquisition of conference scenes (for example, including conference images, conference voices, and so on), and may cause difficulty for one or more of the participants to understand basic information of the conference or follow up on the conference process (for example, acquisition of identity, location, etc. of the speaker).
Therefore, how to display the conference scenes in a panoramic manner without losing the images of any of the participants in the conference becomes an urgent problem to be solved.